


Heroes Never Die

by MissLevinLover



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLevinLover/pseuds/MissLevinLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Tennyson had fulfilled his promise. He had rid the universe of one the worst villains known across the galaxy and restored peace to the world. The cost? A son, a cousin, a best friend, one girl’s true love. </p>
<p>A Hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knowledge

To people, knowledge can come in many forms. For some, having the knowledge they need can give hope, a chance for a new life and a reason for them to smile. To others, knowledge is something to be flaunted and used against others. Then there are the few who use the knowledge they hold to change the world, to keep all who inhabit it happy and safe. 

But sometimes the knowledge you hold can choose between whether you lived or you died. 

__________________________________________________________________

 

For Ben, what he knew was something not to celebrate, nor to flaunt. It was a burden, haunting his very soul and mind. Thanks to some info he had manage to scrape from some convicts in the Null Void, he had managed to decipher what Vilgax’s latest diabolical scheme was to conquer his world and the rest of the universe. He was going to use an alien chemical known as ‘Gurnatoral’ that gave anyone who came in contact with it cold like symptoms while it used the blood stream to shut down every organ in the body. It was highly contagious, just breathing on someone or something could pass it along. It would spread across the world like wildfire, wiping out every living thing on the planet. Aliens included. 

That’s why he had to stop him. 

As he soared through the air as Jetray, he ran over his battle plan in his head once more. This needed to work, if it didn’t he would have a galactic catastrophe on his hands. Even he wouldn’t be able to handle such a momentous and strenuous task as trying to cure every living being in the universe. 

The plan he had formulated was extremely risky and could go anyway, but it was his best and only option. Especially since Vilgax had managed to amp up his power, making him almost impossible to beat. There was only one thing that could take him down, and it would be taking him down for good. 

He had decided not to tell his team-mates of his plan, feeling it was better if they stayed unaware. The less people who knew; the fewer number of casualties. This was his battle, his job. He was the armour that protected the universe from harm by putting himself in the firing line. He was destined to be a hero from the moment he was conceived, it was in his blood, in his D.N.A. Every generation of Tennyson’s had given their lives to fight for the cause they believed in. 

His great grandfather had given his life in WWII, fighting to stop the Nazi’s wiping out the Jews. 

His grandfather was a Plumber, risking his life to protect the universe. 

His Uncle was a lawyer, fighting to bring justice for the innocent and to put the criminals who try to hurt them behind bars. 

His own father was a human and animal rights protester, fighting to make sure that all humans and animals were treated equally and with respect. 

His cousin and her brother were fighting to make sure the earth and country were safe. Gwen as a Plumber and Ken as an Elite Soldier for the U.S Army.

Now it was his turn to uphold the Tennyson legend. He would fight to make sure that humans and aliens lived in peace, in a universe free of war lords and genocide leaders. And if need be, he would give up his life to make sure that became reality. 

Within minutes an old, abandoned machinery factory came into his line of sight. Swooping down, he landed softly on the cracked blacktop pavement. Slamming his clawed hand down on the Ultimatrix, his large leathery red body dissolved in a flash of green and was replaced with a lanky 16 year old clad in only a thin, black cotton t-shirt and jeans. A large utility belt was clasped around his lithe waist, various weapons of different sizes secured to it; most of which were level 8 techs and above. He had swiped them from Kevin, but the brunette guessed that by the time the dark haired teen found out, it would all be over. 

As soon as he was exposed to the frigid night air, his pale skin erupted with goose-bumps. His eyes narrowed at the large building in front of him, teeth gritting in anger and determination. This is were he made sure it ended; made sure Vilgax was out the picture once and for all. All other insignificant thoughts flew from his mind; he was in what people classed as ’Hero Mode’. Nothing mattered but the task ahead and he wouldn’t stop until he knew it was completed.

He strode towards the rusted door with confidence, stones crunching under the weight of his converse clad feet. Slamming open the old and heavy metal door, he was immediately hit with the smell of motor oil and rotting wood. Ignoring it, he took a few steps in, eyes squinting into the heavy darkness that lingered. It was a haunting reminder of what lay ahead of him.

“Vilgax!” He roared, his voice echoing around the large and seemingly abandoned building “Come out and show yourself you cowardly squid faced bastard!” 

He was met with silence, until a chilling laugh erupted around him that made nails on a chalk board seem like heaven. He clenched his fists in anger and hatred, his finger nails puncturing the rough skin on his palms. 

“If it isn’t the Great Ben 10!” the villain called out, his voice cutting through the air with great ease. “I see our hero is going to give a valiant effort to try and stop me. How flattering…” 

Ben could hear the mocking smugness in his enemy’s voice, making his blood boil and his body shake as he restrained himself from attacking him straight away. He needed to bide his time, rushing in head first like usual wasn’t going to work this time. 

“Listen here Vilgax!” He spat, his voice showing his obvious and deep dislike for the creature “This time, when I knock you down, I can guarantee that you wont be getting back up again. I figured out your plan, I just never thought you would be the type to hide behind a mask while getting others to do your dirty work. Are you too scared that I was going to kick your butt again?” 

“I didn’t know you had such high expectations from me Tennyson, but luckily for you, I am never one to disappoint. What I have planned for you and your pitiful back-water planet is more than your puny human mind could ever hope to comprehend. Today, Ben Tennyson, is were you and your pathetic race meet your well overdue demise” 

The hero teen smirked to himself, if only his enemy had a clue about what he had in store for the cocky bastard…

“Oh really? If you’re so big and mighty, why don’t you come out and fight me like a true planet conquer would? Or are you so cowardly that you would rather fight me in the dark?” he taunted. He knew that Vilgax never took well to being taunted, especially from his greatest enemy that had kicked his butt and stopped his plans so many times. 

When he heard a low growl from the large alien, he knew Vilgax had fallen for his blindingly obvious trap. Within seconds, the large lights that dangled from the ceiling flickered to life, causing the brunette teen to shield his eyes for a moment from the blinding lights. Rapidly blinking to rid his eyes of the black spots that barred his vision, he got into a fighting stance, ready in case Vilgax tried to sneak in a backhanded attempt at attacking.

He jumped slightly in surprise and alarm when a large crash sounded near to were he was standing. Snapping his head round, he scanned the area for any sign of movement. 

“Why so jumpy and tense Ben Tennyson?” The alien voice once again called out, still holding that annoyingly smug tone to it “You were so confident only a few short moments ago. Or has the fear of defeat finally caught up with our great hero?” 

“Stop playing hide and seek Vilgax!” he growled out, fed up of the mind games the Chimera was trying to play with him. Luckily Vilgax seemed to grant his request and stepped out from behind a couple of crates just over 20 meters from were the hero was positioned. He wore a large smirk on his ugly pale green face, his tentacles twitching in anticipation. 

“You, Ben Tennyson, have been a major thorn in my side for too long. But tonight, that will all change. I’m going to have the watch and the satisfaction of watching everyone on this planet die.” he gloated, his deep red eyes practically gleaming with the prospect of seeing his greatest enemy die by his clawed hands. 

Ben just nonchalantly shrugged and shot the giant alien a cocky smirk “Yeah-Yeah Vil-geek. That hasn’t worked out for you so far, so lets see how you do this time” He waved him forward with his right hand “Bring it on!” 

With that, both hero and villain charged towards each other with loud, guttering war cries. Reaching for his utility belt, the boy pulled out a baton like object. Pushing a button located on the side, it extended out to a 2 metre long staff, its body lined with what looked like blue circuitry. Vilgax decided to use his bare hands to crush the annoying Tennyson, throwing punches left and right. The battle was fierce, with equally devastating blows being exchanged from each side. Thanks to the skills he had acquired off his cousin, Ben was able to dodge most of the attacks that the Chimera threw at him and deliver a few hits himself. But he could feel the adrenaline that had kept him going for so long start to wear off, slowing down his reactions and blows. Hit after hit began to rein down on his fragile human body, slicing open his pale skin and crunching bones under their momentous force. 

Leaping from a stack of crates, he managed deliver a hard blow to the large aliens mostly un-shielded side, causing his to stumble a few steps. Rolling out of the way, he was unable to spot the large green fist that came flying at him. It smashed into his body at high speed, making him soar backwards and crash painfully through a large pile of crates. 

Unconsciousness threatened to take over as he lay there for a few seconds, desperately trying to catch his breath as he gasped for air, his broken ribs making it difficult for him to draw in oxygen. His body screamed in protest as he attempted to stand, his limbs shaking under the weight his body placed on his weak muscles. Gritting his teeth against the pain that burned through his nervous system, he hauled himself up onto his legs. Stumbling a few steps as he tried to get his balance, he spat the blood from his busted lip and glared at the large alien with his eye that wasn’t swollen shut. 

“That all you got Vilgie? I thought you could do better than that to just a mere hu-” His taunting was cut short when his was grabbed by a large clawed fist, his already broken body being crushed by his enemy’s immense strength. He was lifted so he was about half a metre away from the alien’s face, those deep red eyes made him feel as if he could see right through him. 

“This is it Tennyson. You cannot keep up this ridiculous attempt at trying to stop me. If I don’t kill you, the injuries I inflicted of you weak human body will most likely within the next hour or so. Do you have any last request before I end your miserable life?”

The brunette smirked (albeit painfully) at his captor, his voice laced with cockiness “Yeah, there’s an old earth saying “Don’t count your chickens before they’ve hatched” You should know by now that Ben Tennyson always has a trick up his sleeve.” Lifting up his left arm, he twisted the dial of the Ultimatrix right 4 times and left 6 times 

“Ultimatrix, user recognition, Ben Tennyson”

“User Ben Tennyson recognised”

“Set Ultimatrix core to overload”

“Ultimatrix core set to overload” The watch responded. A bright green glow illuminated the room, while Ben just continued to grin at his enemy. 

“You fool!” the alien roared, his eyes widening in horror “That will blow you and the watch into oblivion!”

“That’s the whole point” the teen replied and winked at his captor before slamming his hand down on the dial. The green light intensified, blinding them both. Within seconds, a large explosion erupted in the warehouse, obliterating everything in its path, hero and villain included. The after shock of the explosion would be felt for miles. 

On the sight were the abandoned warehouse once stood, shrapnel littered the burnt ground and heavy smoke engulfed the sky as an eerie and calm silence swept over the land. Ben Tennyson had fulfilled his promise. He had rid the universe of the worst villain known and restored peace to the world. 

The cost? A son, a cousin, a best friend, one girl’s true love. 

A Hero.


	2. Nightmares

In a bedroom on the other side of the well known town of Bellwood, a female figure was restlessly shifting in her sleep, her slurred mumbles barley audible in the still night air. Her fiery red hair was like a blazing fire, cutting through the dark with ease. Her deep emerald eyes fluttered under closed lids as she continued to dream. 

“Kevin” she breathed, her eyebrows knitting together as she continued to thrash sporadically in her bed, arms and legs waving wildly as she attempted to fight the non-existent enemy. “No! Ben! You promised!”

She grit her teeth, head shaking back and forth as she was sucked deeper into her imaginary battle “Ben! Don’t! He’s your best friend! There has to be another way!” she cried out desperately and on the verge of tears. 

A shocked gasp left her plump lips, before a shill cry pierced the air “Kevin! Ben! NOOO!”   
Tears sprung from her closed eyes, her body shaking and thrashing as she lived out her worst nightmare. Her head rolled from side to side, the dream too realistic for her mind to come to terms with that fact it was conjured up by past experiences and fears she buried deep into her self conscious. 

Suddenly, a large earthquake rocked the room, knocking down pictures, books, and ornaments and causing Gwen to fall from her bed. Hitting the floor on her back with a loud ’thud’ the redhead was immediately jolted from her dream. Groaning, she sat up and took a look round her room. Books, papers and clothes littered the floor and the large picture of her at her Karate competition had fallen from the wall, smashing the glass frame and spreading the small, dangerous shards across her cluttered carpet. 

Blinking the bleariness and tears from her eyes, she heaved herself up from the floor and ran a shaking hand through her tousled red locks. Scanning the mess once more, the girl let out a tired sigh and picked up her slim pink phone from her bedside cabinet. Quickly dialling the number for her cousin, she held the phone between her ear and shoulder and began to pick up her possessions and put them back in their correct places, being mindful of the sharp glass. 

Frowning when the phone went straight to voicemail, she tried again but ended up with the same results. Grabbing her Plumbers badge, she attempted to call him via the Ultimatrix.

“Unable to locate Galvan Ultimatrix” the monotone voice replied, making worry dig itself into Gwen’s gut. This wasn’t good, wasn’t good at all. She should have al least been able to get Ben on the watch, no matter were he was. There was only one other way she could find him. Crossing her legs and levitating a few feet in the air, her eyes glowed a bright magenta as she sunk into the manna field, searching for the familiar aura of her cousin. She scoured for 10 minutes, looking high and low for any sign or trail of the brunette. But there was nothing, not even a flicker of manna for her to track. 

Her phone ringing pulled her out of her meditating, hoping it may be her cousin, she quickly answered. 

“Hello?”

“Gwen? Is that you?” Her aunt’s voice crackled through the receiver, making the ginger’s heart sink in her chest. 

“Aunt Sandra? What’s wrong?” 

“Have you seen Ben? He left late this evening saying he had a mission and still isn’t home. We’ve tried ringing his phone but it just goes straight to voicemail. I thought he might be with you since he said there was a mission?” 

Panic rose in the girl’s chest, if he wasn’t home and she couldn’t get hold of him then…   
She pushed that thought away, not wanting to think about it. 

“No, the last time I saw him was when he was heading home in the afternoon. I never got any mention of a mission from my badge or Ben.” She answered truthfully, but regretted it when she heard a chocked sob come from the other end of the line. 

“I’m just so worried. It’s not like Ben to just run off and not tell anybody. He always calls to tell us if he’s going to be late” The older woman practically sobbed down the phone, he voice cracking as she took in gasps of air between sentences. 

“It’s okay Aunt Sandra. I’ll ring Kevin and we’ll go out looking for him. He couldn’t have got far and with Plumber tech we’ll be able to track him fairly easy. You stay there, I come over first to see of there are any clues” 

“Thank you Gwen, see you soon” 

With that, the line went dead, leaving Gwen overwhelmed by fear for her cousin. Ben disappearing was never a good thing, but they had always been able to pick up on it pretty quickly. This time, he had been missing for well over 5 hours, meaning he could be anywhere, and with no way of tracking him, she and Kevin had a huge task on their hands. 

Typing in Kevin’s number, she bit her lip nervously as she listened to the phone ring, pleading that her boyfriend would pick up his phone. 

“Hello?” A gruff voice answered, his tone slightly annoyed and laced with sleep.

“Kevin? Thank god you answered” She replied, relieved that for once the dark haired teen had answered his phone instead of smashing it against the wall in aggravation.

“What’s wrong Gwen? Another alien? Forever Knights decided to let us kick their shiny, pompous arses again?” He rambled while fighting of a yawn. 

“No, it’s Ben.”

There was a few seconds of silence from the other end of the line, before the boy let out an annoyed and tired sigh. 

“What’s Tennyson done this time? It better be important for me to get up at…” there was a short ruffling sound “…Half two in the morning! Aw come on!” 

“Kevin this is serious! Ben’s gone missing, and his parents don’t know were he is and I can track him via his watch or through his manna and he’s left his phone behind so we can’t ring him. He said he had a mission but we never got told there was a mission so he could be anywhere by now so how are we going to find him if we cant track him? It will be like looking for needle in haystack! What if he‘s been captured? How will we know? Will we find him in time to save him? Will we find him at all? I mean we could ask the Plumbers to help… ”

“Gwen!” Kevin interrupted, cutting her incessant and panicked rambling short. “So you say Ben’s gone missing and you can’t track him?”

“Yes!” 

There was a heavy sigh from the burley teen and the sound of jingling keys “I’ll be at yours in two minutes.” she could hear the sound of a car door opening and closing then the roar of the cars powerful engine “Be ready” the high pitched squeal of tires was the last thing she heard before the line went dead. 

Hanging up the phone, the teenage Anodite wiped the few stray tears that had broke free from her lashes. Now was not the time for an emotional break down, her cousin and his parents were counting on her. She steeled her emotions, her mind focusing solely on finding her missing wayward cousin. 

But there was that little niggling feeling in the back of her gut, telling her that maybe it was just too late, and her cousin was no longer with them. 

No, he wouldn’t give up without a fight. He could never throw away his life as hero just because he was sick of fighting for a world that never showed any gratitude for the self-less deeds he preformed to make sure they lived another day in safety. That wasn’t Ben, that wasn’t her brave and heroic cousin she had fought side by side with since she was 10. The one that, over the years she had grown to love even if he could be a bit of an egotistical jerk at times. 

As the more rational one of there group, she always prided herself on being able to sort out problems like these quickly by just using her common sense. But this time, she just felt lost and confused, with no clue how to even start looking for Ben. With all the countless enemies they had racked up over the years, any single one of them could have attacked and taken him right under their noses. The mission they were attempting was impossible to say the least. 

Once again she was jolted into reality by a loud beep of a car horn. Grabbing a jacket and a pair of ballet flats, she jogged over to the window, the shards of glass that littered her floor crunching under her weight. Spotting a familiar green and black striped Dodge Challenger parked haphazardly in front of her house, she wrenched open the window and leapt out the small opening. Just before hitting the ground, a bright magenta platform appeared underneath her and she quickly made her decent to were her boyfriend was patiently waiting. 

Reaching the dew covered ground, Gwen made the short sprint over to the car and slid into the passenger seat with ease, Kevin didn’t even wait for her to close the door before he sped away from the curb. 

The heavy silence in the car was suffocating for the redhead. With no-one willing to talk, she was left with her crippling thoughts of what may have happened to her cousin. Each scenario that wove its way into her imagination crushed her heart just that little bit more. She knew that the outlook was bleak. Heck, she was pretty sure everyone knew it. This wasn’t like in the movies, no massive battles, no dramatic scene were they feel all hope is lost but then something comes along and gets them through. This story had no happy ending. Only pain, worry and dread. 

Kevin manoeuvred the familiar streets with effortlessness, his mind preoccupied with thoughts of his best-friend’s possible whereabouts. He knew his girlfriend didn’t have much hope of finding him, he could tell by the way she sunk in her seat defeated, the way she hadn’t bothered trying to formulate a plan. If she couldn’t track him by his manna, the chances are they were too late in saving him. It made his stomach twist in knots at the thought. They were his friends, his team-mates. They were supposed to be the ones who looked out for him, seeing as no-one else wanted to. 

Glancing at the girl beside him, he caught her wrapping her arms around herself in comfort, her head was hung low and her hair draped loosely, obscuring his view of her heartbroken face. His dark eyes softened and the need to pull over and comfort her welled up inside his chest. But he pushed it down, comforting would mean nothing if they couldn’t find Ben. 

He stepped on the gas, making the car roar forward with renewed determination.  
They needed to find the Tennyson boy. Not because he was the worlds greatest hero and was a necessary part of the Plumbers who kept the Universe safe. That was just a small part of it. They had to find him because he had a family that cared and loved him, a girlfriend whose whole world revolved around him. He was the first proper friend to a person who had never thought he would live the life he did today. 

Without him, it just wouldn’t be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Silence penetrates the air as she stares unwaveringly at the plain brown envelope. It's whole aura screaming that of the deceased brown haired, green eyed hero. Memories of their time over the summer when they were 10 playing through the girl's mind like a haunting movie. A tear slips from her emerald eyes, dripping soundlessly on the paper, staining it a murky brown. 

Never had she thought this day would come. She wasn't prepared to lose her best-friend and now that he had gone, she didn't know what to do. 

Her hands shake as she holds his last words to her. She doesn't want to read them. She doesn't want to accept that he really has gone from the world that needed him. His cheeky grin, weird smoothie and sumo-slammers obsessing, corny battle-puns. No more. 

Delicate fingers run across the seam, the sound of ripping paper filling the deathly silence. Her broken heart thrashes wildly in her chest as she pulls out the hand-written letter dedicated to her. 

Scratchy hand-writing fills the otherwise blank canvas. The vibrant blue of the ink a bright contrast against the stark linen white of the paper. The words screaming to be read, to be known by the loved ones he regrettably had to leave behind in his sole heroic quest. 

She wipes her tearful eyes, clearing her vision to read what she knows are the words that she will never forget. 

Gwen. 

Cousin, sister, best-friend, strong willed, smart, powerful. These are the words that come to mind when I think of you. I know when we were 10 I used to think of you as an annoyance and a know-it-all geek that had nothing better to do than to boss me around and put a damper on all my cool ideas. But then I realised, like always you were just trying to look out for me. And I don't think I ever thanked you for that. 

Since then, you have always been there for me. Whether it be helping me with math or giving me advice on if I should put the watch back on or not. It was thanks to your guidance (and persistence) that I managed to snag the girl of my dreams. 

Gwen, I know you are going to go far. Whether as a hero or as anything else you put your mind to. You always put your best into everything and I'm proud to call you my cousin. 

Please take care of my parents. I know this is going to be hard for them. And Kevin, make sure he stays on the right path. You and he have come a long way since your petty squabbles and it was nice to watch, your weird but true love grow. Don't let him go; he needs you more than you'll ever know. 

As for Julie, I want you to give her my green jacket. She always loved it and I want her to keep it, to remember me by. Make sure she moves on, finds someone that can give her what I never could. 

Keep going strong Gwen. I will always be with you wherever you may go. 

All my love 

Ben. 

Small, almost silent drips echo through the empty bedroom. Her tears smudging the ink as quiet whimpers escape her lips. Pain slams into the centre of her chest as it heaves to take in pitiful gasps of air. 

Never had such a collection of words from her cousin hit her as hard as these. In that letter, he had managed to solidify everything that their close relationship stood for. To know that bond they had was left in ashes cut her deeply. And it would be a wound she knew would never properly heal. 

Placing the letter on her silken midnight blue sheets, she lifts herself of the soft mattress, her legs shaking as she stumbles blindly to her desk. Reaching out, her trembling fingers brush against the cool leather of his jacket. A chocked sob clogs her throat as she gathers it up in her arms. She inhales his sweet scent as tears cascade down her pale cheeks, dripping on to the fabric. 

Her knees give way from underneath, her body falling to the floor in a heap, no longer able to hold her weight as grief grips her entire being. Soul shaking sobs rip from her throat, reverberating around the empty room like thunder. 

She stays like that for what seems decades as she loses herself in the long forgotten memories. She barley registers when a pair of masculine arms wraps around her fragile form and pulls her to a comforting chest. 

Kevin pulls her close, his hand reaching up to soothingly stroke her crimson mane as she cries over the loss of her greatest friend. He whispers promises, words of comfort. Anything to try to ease the heartbreak that rests heavily in her soul. 

He knows she'll never heal. But he's willing to do what it takes to make sure she carries on living. The way he wanted her to. 

\----------------------------------------------

They sit static as statues. Pale faces void of any emotion, bodies paralysed by the fear and grief that hangs heavily in the confined space of the car. 

They don't want to do it. But she had been left out the loop too many times. It killed the two knowing they were crushing a girls dream, ripping away the ground from underneath her with this small yet devastating news. 

Minutes past, and not a single movement from the two. They are prolonging the inevitable and they know it. 

It's Kevin who breaks the silence first, his voice haggard as he addresses the female. 

"Are you ready?" it's a stupid question he knows. She'll never be ready. But it's something, just to get her to move from her dormant state. 

"No. But there's nothing I can do. Nothing anyone can do. We are all just too late..." her voice is barely above a whisper. Her vocal cords unable to obtain a higher volume due to the hours that she spent crying out to the heavens. 

The ex-con turns to gaze at the one story home that sits oh-so innocently to the right of them. It's neatly trimmed gardens and bright ornaments exhibiting the happy and unaware family that resided there. 

The sound of the car door opening and closing is what snaps him out of his solemn daze. Upon realising that his redhead is no longer beside him, he exits the vehicle. 

She is stood frozen at the beginning of the winding path that stretches out in front of her. The Anodite is afraid, confused and filled with a powerful heartache that seems to burn through every nerve and vein in her body. This wasn't right. How was she going to tell the girl that her boyfriend had left this world and left her to live a life without him by her side? 

Her delicate and weak body trembles from the frosty morning breeze, it bitterness chilling to the very core. A large hand rests on her shoulder, it's own warmth drained by the wind. She doesn't need to turn to know who the appendage belongs to. She knows and is thankful for his reassuring presence. 

"Come on." he gently urges "Drawing it out won't make it and easier or make it go away" 

She nods numbly. Taking his hand in her own, they head up the road that ultimately leads to the devastation of an impeccant teens whole world. 

___________________________

It's at the door that it all sinks in for the dark haired teen. The urge to turn and run wells up inside him and threatens to over take. But he keeps the calm facade, his face an expressionless mask as he stares blankly at the mahogany door that is the barrier between them and the completely oblivious girl inside. 

It was his sole task left to him by the hero. The letter that had been written in dedication to him fresh in his mind, every word scorching his already scarred heart. 

Kevin. 

I know we haven't always been on the best of terms. And when we was younger the idea that we would be like brothers in the future was something that repulsed and was laughable to us. But now, I wouldn't have wanted it to be any different. 

Over the years we have been friends, you have shown me just how much you can change and show the world that no matter what the circumstances, you will rise up to be better and stronger. You don't know how proud I was to watch you grow and change into the universal hero you are today. 

I want you to do something for me. Look after the girls. I know they are strong and will put on a brave face and pretend everything is fine. But we both know how fragile they are. Especially Julie. Make sure they carry on and make sure Julie finds someone better. She deserves that much after the crap I put her through. 

Kevin, my big brother, know that you will always have a special place in my heart. Be proud of yourself and keep on the path your heading down. I know you are destined to do something great. 

From your little brother 

Ben. 

Tears threaten to burst through his emotionless mask as he re-reads the letter in his mind. He had lost the boy he considered as his only sibling. The teen who had given his so many chances to prove himself to the world. How was he supposed to act like it didn't hurt? How was he going to put on a brave face every day when everyone around him was in bits? 

It was then that the front door opened, snapping his attention back to the moment at hand. Julie stands there, a bright smile on her face, brown eyes glittering with the innocence of a baby fawn. 

That's what they were doing. They were unmercifully killing a baby fawn. Shooting it down to never get back up again. 

"Hey guys, I was just heading out to see Ben. We've got a date at Mr Smoothies. What's up?" her voice is so chirpy that it's like daggers to his ears. 

It then she notices the lugubriousness that surrounds her friends, her perfectly manicured ebony eyes brows furrowing in confusion. 

"Gwen, Kevin. What's happened?" she tentatively questions, her voice no longer holding the happiness from before, but instead shakes with emotion. 

The ex-cons mouth opens to tell her, but he is beaten to the punch. The redhead doesn't say anything, terrified her voice will betray her and she will end up in tears again. So she simply holds out the jacket she had kept so tightly clutched to her chest. 

The tennis player’s eyes cloud over in confusion for a moment as she tries to figure out what the Tennyson female means. It only takes a few seconds for her to click on. Her eyes begin to fill with crystalline tears as she looks for her friend’s conformation. 

His jacket. He had always told her that if he was ever to pass on from this world, she would be delivered his jacket, as a memory from him to her. 

They both nod solemnly, knowing words will do nothing to comfort the girl. The ebony takes a step back, shaking her head in denial as tears roll down her cheeks in quick succession. 

"No! He can't! Your lying" she screams, voice choked. She doesn't believe he is gone. He couldn't be. He had so much ahead of him. But the look of regret and sorrow that lines his team-mates pale faces tells her that they aren't lying. 

He's gone. 

It all seems to happen at once. Her legs give way as she falls with a heavy thud to the carpeted floor below. Grief stricken wails tear from her chest as tears pour down her alabaster cheeks in rivers. A thin pair of arms wrap round her trembling body as the hero's cousin joins in with her mourning, cries of pain echoing with her own. 

A single tear drips down the Osmosian’s cheek as he silently watches the hero's cousin and girlfriend cry over his leaving. To know he had left such dedicated friends and family behind in his quest ripped him apart inside. He knows why the boy did it; to once again save this little planet from the claws of another powerful villain who thought they could conquer it. But he wishes he hadn't. It's selfish, he knows, but like Charmcaster, wouldn't you give everything to bring a loved one back? 

He's never going to get him back, it's impossible. But like with his father, he's just going to have to pick up the pieces and move on in the knowledge that once again, thanks to the selfless actions of a loved one he still has the chance to live the rest of his life. 

For just a fleeting moment his obsidian gaze meets the sky as the first signs of sunlight peek through the dreary grey clouds. Small smile quirks at the side of his lips. He knows that’s Ben's way of saying he was still there watching over them. He was always that ray of hope and light that broke through the darkest of situations. 

It's then he turns back to the two broken girls on the floor, faces wet with tears as they cling to each other desperately as their fragile body shake with heartbroken sobs. Crouching down on the floor next to them, he scoops them both into his warm muscular arms. Gently rocking back and forth he whispers quietly to them, telling them the same words over and over again. 

"He's looking over you. He will always be our hero"


End file.
